His Dead, Black Eyes
by Joxster
Summary: Not everything that has a beginning, has an end...Neo made his last decision. He made a choice. He found his path. Is the ending happy ?...Post-Revolution. Look into his His dead, black eyes...Author's note added
1. Not Everything

What is the sense of human's life? Have you ever thought about it? Is it money? Is it fame? Is it wise? Is it...death ? Or maybe it's love? Funny, isn't it...Everything can be the sense of our life. But if it is really love, than why don't everybody have it, why can't everybody feel it? And why the hell there are so many divorces and violence? Is it only chemistry or something more, something deeper? Can you describe it? Can you touch it? Can you feel and remember it forever? Think about it...

This was the end...The end of the war, of hate and fighting. But was it the end of pain? The war was gone, there was peace instead. So how could there be any pain left? No more slavers, only free people. No more killing, no more fear. Zion was happy. Everybody were celebrating. Morpheus stood with pride, holding Niobe in his arms. He looked at all these people. They were the heroes, the survivors. They didn't give up, they didn't loose their faith and now they were free, thanks to...

-„Morpheus..."- said Niobe. She looked in Morpheus's eyes, which were no longer filled with victory or joy, only tears. She knew why he was crying. „Morpheus, they did it for us..."

-„Things will never be the same again, Niobe."- he replied, sanding her a sad smile. „There's something missing..."

-„What ?"- asked Niobe.

-„The true heroes. Zion can't forget about them."- after these words, Morpheus let go Niobe and climbed to the highest spot of Zion. He whispered to himself „Trinity, Neo. I hope you can hear me now. I don't know how did you do that, but it's a miracle. You have done miracle. And I'll make sure Zion will remember it..."-One more time he looked at the people, which now started to stair at him. Using the moment, Morpheus shouted – „Zion ! Listen to my words and never forget them! This war cost us many lives. I know many of you have lost their families and homes. But don't loose your hope! We will rebiuld Zion, and once again, start to live normal, without fear, doubt and terror. One day we will come back on the surface of Earth and rebuild the cities, stone by stone, brick by brick, hand after hand. And let us not forget about the ones that saved us! That saved Zion!...- he stopped for a moment, but then shouted again - Neo ! Trinity ! Two brave soldiers, who sacrificed _their_ lives to save _our_ lives! Let them live forever in our minds! Without them, humanity would be lost! From now on this day will be accepted as a memory of those who were killed, of those who survived, and of those who ended the war! The Miracle Day ! Remember ! THEY ARE STILL HERE ! AND WE WILL NEVER FORGET ABOUT THEM ! NEVER !"

After Morpheus's speach people rose their hands, started to applause, shout and laugh. There was a new spark of hope. Now it was their destiny to heal what machines destroyed and start to live in peace with them. It was hard but not impossible...

Three days after the war ended...

Bodies were found everywhere. Zion was a giant cemetery. Blood was mixed mith metal. Human's bodies were lying beneath destroyed machines. Death was in the air. Every next day ment new funerals, new cries for the dead ones and new hope for the future. Nobody was resting. Work was everybody's duty. Also for the first time machines were helping people. They were removing dead robots, building new walls, fixing the electricity and homes.

Link and Kid were sent in one of the sewers. They were looking for bodies. It was really sad to still find new people, killed, covered with their own blood. It was like a nightmare. There was no end of this valley of death. How many were still under the layer of metal, machines and blocks, nobody knew.

-„God, what a view."-said Link. He was almost crying.

-„Wish I could faint now, but I can't leave you alone"-Kid tried to joke.

-„This is hell, it seems there's no end of these searches ! More than half of Zion is dead ! Fuckin' machines...I just wish Trinity and Neo somehow survived..."

-„I doubt it Link, though I wish I could see them both...I miss them..."

-„They really loved each other. You could easilly see it. Once I told Morpheus, that soon he will become a baby-sitter, because Neo and Trinity haven't came out from their cabin for 24 hours. You should see Trinity's face than. She heard everything..."- he stopped and sighed.

-„Yeah, it's just like when we left them in the elevator..."- he smiled a little and looked down.

-„Kid, don't you mind if...if I hug you?"-said Link. Kid stepped back and started to stair at Link, who was almost in tears, standing in front of him with opened arms."Ow common Kid, stop looking at me like that."

-„Okey, but it's only because I like you and I'm depressed."And they threw into each other's arms.

During their friendly hugging, a pair of lights glew on them. They jumped back, and saw a large machine flying above their heads, holding something in it's metal arms. It was a human's body, another dead, human's body...But it looked kind of familiar.

-„Holly shit ! Did you see that !" – Link shouted, obviously shocked.

-„Aaaaaa, aaaaaa, aaaa, I think I don't know what to think...And how do you think? Did it see us? You know, they are only machines, but...it can tell someone..."

-„Damn !"- he covered his head with his hands- „Somehow I'm scared...Something is going to happen. And I know it ! I can feel it in my bones. Common Kid, we're heading to Zion."

-„I know Link something is going to happen! That THING saw us HUGGING!"

They started to run after the machine. They both knew something wasn't right.

The machine entered gate 3 and landed in the middle of Zion. Everybody could feel that the machine brought a very important message. A large crowd circeles the robot, which started to lower his arms, lying gently a man's body on the cold floor. He was pale and badly injured. Blood was all around him. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes covered with a peace of material, his clothes thorn. The machine flew in the air and returned to the sewer. For a few seconds nobody stepped closer to the left body. Suddenly Morpheus came out from the crowd. He walked slowly to the lying body, then knelt by it's side. Morpheus put one hand on the man's forehead. A shock went up his spine. „Neo..." he whispered. Link and Kid finally ran to the spot. Niobe was standing next to Zee. Commandor Locke also stepped closer. He was curious of the delivery. The crowd hushed in disbelief. Than women started to pray. Children were crying and wanted to run away from this place. Men tried to hide their sadness. Everybody went silent. They recognized the body.

Morpheus couldn't make any move. Neo was cold and lifeless. It scared him. He just couldn't believe. Finally he gathered his strenght and lowered his hand to Neo's neck. „Please, only a little bit of life..."-Morpheus whispered. He checked his pulse. But he couldn't feel anything, only the coldness of his skin. Morpheus droop his head, still holding the fingers on Neo's neck. A single tear rolled from his eye, landing on The One's still form.

Suddenly Morpheus rose his face and opened eyes widely. „Can't be, can't be..."-we whispered over and over again. Niobe couldn't stand like this anymore. She walked to him and put gently her hand on his sholder.

-„It's alright Morpheus. You can't change it. You can't do anything more. "- she said letting go a quiet sob.

-„No."- he replied – The Oracle was wrong. It's the beginning..."- He looked in Niobe's eyes, than added - „The One is alive..."

Niobe opened her mouth. Morpheus stood up and turned to the crowd. „The One is alive!"- he said out loud."He needs to be taken to the Med Bay ! Hurry ! Now!"

-„I knew something will happen today!"-Link shouted. Than he ran to Morpheus and helped him in picking Neo's body up from the floor. People moved back, a smile showed on their faces.


	2. That Has A Beginning

Chapter 2.

„...That Has A Beginning..."

During the way to the hospital two men ran to Link and Morpheus and put The One on a hand-barrow. Although the hospital was full of seriously injured people, the doctors found and prepared a bed for Neo and started to take care of him. First they tried to see what happened with his eyes. They removed the material, which was tied around his head. They had to fix the burnt skin and try to bring back his eyesight.

It took few hours to stabilize his breathing and bandage the wounds on his body. But still they couldn't fix his eyes. It was impossible fot the doctors. They didn't have enough medicine and equipment to fully heal them.

Suddenly three small robots flew into the room. Everybody stepped back from the mechanic creatures. They still felt fear, they still hated these metal killers. But from the other side the robots couldn't harm them anymore. It was peace, PEACE...Three small machines landed on Neo's unconscious body. They focused on his eyes. Using their little metal arms, they started to make something with his face. The robots were talking with each other with low and high signals, which sounded like groans or squeaks. Their metal tentacles were turning into many kinds of different surgery tools. And when one of the doctors tried to step a little bit closer, one of the machines turned back and screeched at him so the man almost fell down and had to move back.

After an hour the machines were done. They left the room and flew to another. When people knew the robots were far enough, they walked to Neo. His face wasn't burnt anymore and his eyes...they were fully recovered. Suddenly a weak moan left Neo's mouth. „Trinity..."

He opened his eyes a little, but than hurry closed them. It was too bright, everything was so bright. It hurt his eyes, it burnt them. It was like if they were filled with fire. And those whispers, these sounds. He hated them. He was scared of them. Why? Because he couldn't find any familiar voices. He still had Smith's words in his head, the feeling of pain and dying, and the feeling of love, which now turned into fear. He was broken. He was lost. He hated this place, wherever he was. He wanted to die, he wanted to comfort his heart and mind and just forget about all this pain he was feeling now. He could feel the pain everywhere and nowhere. „Let me die..." he whispered once more and fainted.

-„Get Morpheus ! Now !"- a doctor shouted to his helper, who jumped out from the room, and after a short run, bumped into Morpheus.

-„Sir ! He's alive! He had said something, but now he's unconscious again! You should see him right now!"-shouted the helper. It was a young boy, about 17 yeas old.

-„Lead me please."- he said to the boy.

Soon they were in Neo's room. The doctors stood around the bed where The One was lying. But when they saw Morpheus, they took a step back.

-„How long ago did he woke up?"-he asked.

-„About 4 minutes ago. He said something about Trinity and then fainted. What did he mean?"- asked the main doctor.

Morpheus went silent. He couldn't speak. This name broke him into peaces. He forgot about her when Neo was found.

-„Sir, are you allright?"- the doctor asked.

-„She...-Morpheus started - She was someone very close to Neo...and me...The bravest woman I've ever knew." Deep in his mind he thought, that if Neo was alive, maybe Trinity survived too?

Neo started to move and tried to sit up, but it wasn't possible for him right now. So Morpheus helped him. One of the doctors put a big pillow under his back, so he would sit in a comfortable position. Neo opened his eyes and looked at the blankets which were covering him. The surrounding was still too bright for him, and only the dark blankets helped him hold his eyes open. He was shivering and almost fell down from the bed, but Morpheus's hand caught him.

-„Trinity..."- he said with a weak voice.

-„Neo..."- Morpheus tried to say something but than stopped. Neo's eyes turned in his direction. There was something strange about them. They were no longer brown, no longer warm and understanding. They were black. Just like death. They were cold, empty and sad.

-„She's dead"- Neo added. Morpheus could barely hear his words. „She's dead...Trinity..." He lowered his head and started to cry. He didn't care that everybody were watching him. The tears came out from his eyes like a river. He couldn't stop them. He didn't want to. He just staired at the blankets, his hands were gripping them tightly. Hate grew inside of his. He hated himself. Why couldn't he help her, he thought. He brought her once back from death._ She_ brought him back from death. So why didn't he try to give her life again? But now it as too late. She was gone and she will never come back. He will never talk with her, hold her, kiss her, touch her or even see her again. He lost the only thing that made him feel comfortable in this world. His only strength now became his weakness. Was it ment to be like this? Was she ment to die and leave him with a broken heart? But it's his fault that she's gone. He should have figured out that something wasn't right.. He should've go with her then, when she went to check the strange sounds from the back of the Logos. He should've hold her tight when they were falling. He should've stay with her when they crushed. He should've try to bring her back. He shouldn't have let her go with him in this trip. He was guilty for her death. He was her killer.

Morpheus didn't know how to react, neither knew the doctors. He could only stand and watch the man, who seemed to lost his only sense of life. Soon Morpheus also let go few tears. He couldn't hold his emotions back anymore. It was too painful even for him.

-„I've killed her...- Neo sobbed – I've killed her..." After these words a line of blood went from his mouth. The tears mixed with it. He could no longer breathe. He fell on the pillow and closed his eyes. His heart stopped. The doctors ran to him in a second. Morpheus jumped away in shock.

-„What happened?"-he shouted.

-„Sir, step back please" was the only answer he got.

The doctors started to check what was wrong. Neo's heart stopped beating. They had to make a heart message. For five minutes nothing happened. But finally Neo started to breathe again, but his breathing was very weak.

-„I thing it's the experiences. Too many emotions. We have to make him sleep for at least few days or he can kill himself. His heart is too weak. If he worries like this again, he will not survive the next attack."- said the main doctor

Neo could hear the doctor's words. „_Death is a sleep" - _he thought. He wanted to fall into this endless sleep and wake up next to a person, who will make him warm again. Next to Trinity.

The doctors gave him some kind of a specific, which made Neo sleep for almost two weeks. They hoped that sleep will make him stronger. „_Stronger? How?" _Neo thought.

He finally woke up. The light was burning his eyes again. It was too bright. Again he could hear the voices, but this time they were more friendly. He opened his eyelids. Morpheus, Niobe, Zee, Link, Kid and Ghost were sitting around his bed, talking. But when they saw, that Neo woke up, they stopped. Neo sat on the bed. Everybody staired at his eyes, a chill ran through their backs. Ghost, who was sitting near the door, put his forehead on his arms. Kid tried to run away from Neo's black eyes, which were now looking around, observing his friends, studying them one by one. Finally Morpheus broke the silence.

-„How are you feeling Neo?"

-„Fine."-he answered quietly and low.

Than Link tried to rise up the situation. „Glad you are here. You're our hero! Neo – The Hero !"- he smiled. „You've done a miracle, Neo! You've ended the war!"

-„We ended..."-Neo said, almost whispering. Everybody knew who was he talking about.

-„Neo...- Zee stepped closer to him. She gently touched his dark hair."Thank you. You'll see you will feel better. Zion is thankful to you. Without you it wouldn't exist now..."

-„I wasn't alone..."- he looked at her."She..."- he cutted. He couldn't say anything else. He felt the tears rolling from his eyes again. He lowered his head, fell on the pillow and started to stair at the wall by his right side.

-„What happened to her, Neo?"- Ghost couldn't wait any longer. Trinity was like a sister for him. He loved her. He had to know what happened to her, is she dead or alive, how was she killed and who is responsible for it? He stood up and said a little louder, pain was rising in his voice „What happened to Trinity? She went with you. You were supposed to look after her. So what the hell happened!"

-„That's enough Ghost ! Leave !"- Morpheus shouted.

-„No..."- Neo whispered. „Stay!" He pulled himself up and sat on the bed. He looked on Ghost, than closed the eyes, trying to stop the tears. „You want to know what happened? I'll tell you."- his anger rised in him. Now he was speaking with his full, deep voice, hiding his real emotions. „We were heading to the Machine City, when she heard something. She went to check what was it. I stayed to pilot the Logos. Than I heard a fight. I caught a gun and run there. I saw Bane holding a razor to...- he swallowed. He couldn't say her name.- to her neck. Something was wrong with Bane, he wasn't himself. I wanted to make a trade. Me for her. He trew her in a hole and locked her there. Than we started to fight. I was winning. But than he caught the EMP gun, which I was holding. It made some destruction to the ship. When I finally pulled back, he threw a damaged electricity cabel to my face. It burnt my eyes."- he touched the skin around his eyelids. He knew it was healed.-„Thank you for healing..." He made a short pause. „Although my eyesight was destroyed, I could still see Bane. But he didn't look like him anymore. He looked more like Smith. It was Smith."

-„Wait, you're saying that Smith took Bane's body? And how could you see anything? You said you were blind!"- Link asked.

-„Yes...But I could see the energy. Don't ask me how, because I don't know."

-„Dammit. What did you do?"- Link asked again, with a little excitement.

-„I followed him. Than I grabbed a crow-bar and hit him with all of my strength."

-„You've killed him?"- Niobe asked.

-„Yes. When I was sure it was over I went to free her..."

-„Trinity!"- Ghost cutted. „Her name is Trinity! Why are you so afraid to say her name?"

Neo went silent.

-„Ghost...don't...Neo continue..." – Niobe pleased.

Neo's voice was much weaker now. „I could see only the energy and warmth created by the machines and by human's body, but nothing more. I couldn't pilot the Logos." He looked at Ghost. Neo was now filled with anger and saddness. „Trinity had to pilot. She became my eyes."He staired at him for a few moments, than lowered his head and continued. „An army of squids flew on us. Thousands, maybe millions of robots. I rised my hand to stop them. I stopped only the first squad, but there was too many. Trinity wanted to fly above them. We broke through the clouds. She said she saw the Sun...I could only feel it's warmth. She said it was beautiful...Than we came lower and the next army of machines attacked us. This time I couldn't stop them. They hit with us. I could feel as they flew through my body like the air but they didn't harm me. Than we crushed..."

Neo's body was growing weaker, he started to shake sligthly, his arms were holding the blankets tightly. He lost the words. He didn't know how to describe it now. He just staired in the empty space, feeling as the tears broke out again. He hated this feeling.

-„And what happened?"- Ghost asked with fear. Morpheus supported his chin with a hand, pain showed on his face. He was sure what Neo will say next. Everyone focused on Neo, who was looking more and more pale.

Neo swallowed –„I called her name. She didn't give any response. I called her again, asking where is she. I could hear her. Her voice was weak. I crowled on the floor, wishing to find her. I found her hand. It was colder than earlier, much colder. I searched for the rest of her body. And I felt something...It was cold like the ice and hard. There was so many of it. It was running through her body. I could feel her blood. Her hole body was pierced with metal." He lost his breath, again feeling, as if his heart was going brake into millions of pieces. He shook his head.

Zee could hear the pain in his voice. She couldn't do anything more but hug him and try to calm him down. Neo was shaking. Morpheus was scared that he will have another attack.

-„Neo, please, calm down, please. Shhh...Stop crying. It's allright. It's over. Okey? Neo...please calm down..."- Zee was whispering to Neo, who burried his face in her shoulder. His hands were still holding the blanket. He could only cry. Nothing would change the past now. The others watched him and also started to sob quietly. They didn't know were they crying because of Trinity's death, or because of Neo's desperation. They were helpless. Even Ghost couldn't stand the view. He walked out and hit the wall with his fist, leaving a mark on it's metal surface. Niobe looked at Morpheus who was now more worried about Neo. They've already lost Trinity. Now he didn't want to loose Neo. Niobe touched Morpheus's hand. He pulled her in a hug. She layed her head under his chin and watched as Zee tried to comfort Neo.

-„We still don't know how the war ended"- Niobe whispered in Morpheus's ear.

-„Not today, Niobe. Not today."

The next morning, Morpheus came to check on Neo. He was lying still in the bed. He didn't move even when Morpheus entered the room. His eyes were widely opened. He was staring without blinking and any purpose in the air.

-„Hello Neo."

-„Goodmorning Morpheus."- he still didn't look at him.

-„Did you sleep well?"

-„I didn't sleep so the answer is „no"..."

Morpheus walked closer to him and sat down on a chair. „I apologize but I need an answer from you." Neo didn't make any move. „How did you end the war?"

Neo didn't speak loud, it was more like a half-whisper „I made a deal with the machines."

-„What kind of deal?"

Neo turned his black eyes on Morpheus. „I had to fight the virus - Agent Smith and the machines obligated to give us peace...It was an honest deal. I only wanted peace from them."

Morpheus was still asking „Did they say „yes"?"

-„At first, no, they didn't agree. But then they plugged me into the Matrix. Smith was waiting for me. His copies where everywhere. But I fought only with the real one..."

-„Clean fight? It's not normal for an agent..."

-„He wasn't an agent anymore. He became a virus."

-„How did you won?"

Neo turned his sight up again. „I didn't...He became me."

-„How? Wouldn't he take the rule over you?"

-„He became me Morpheus. We both died. It was the only way to stop him. Smith was the fire, I was the water. He tried to turn me into a virus, but I took control over the disease. Than I turned his own weapon against him."

-„What weapon?"- Morpheus asked.

-„He wanted to rule everything. He wanted control. I gave it to him. I gave him my soul. I sold my life. But it was too much for him to take. So I took the control over him. Than I only had to end the fight. Killing myself, ment killing Smith."-Neo smiled. „We were both lying in the rain. He was asking me „Why?". And I didn't give him any answer. I was happy to die."- than his smile fainted. „I hoped I will die. I didn't want to come back. Not without her. But you gave me no choice. And you said Morpheus that there's always a choice. So show me? What is the red pill and what is the blue pill now? Or maybe they have changed colours? Are they green and pink? Or maybe black and white? What choice do I have! – he yelled – What fuckin' purpose do I have now! Tell me, Morpheus! TELL ME!"

-„Neo, you know the answer.- he was calm.- You've already started to follow your path. And it's up to you when and where will you end it. I can't give you any choice, because you will make it for yourself." Morpheus was scared of his own words, but he wanted to tell only the truth. „Get some rest Neo."- he added, stood from his chair and walked to the door. But before he got out, Neo asked him:

-„When will I start to work?"

-„As soon as you will feel better."

„_That means never..."_ – Neo thought.

A week later Neo was finally free from the hospital's bed. He could come back to his old Zion room - his and Trinity's room. But when Link and Morpheus walked Neo to it, he almost lost his conscious. Luckily he was grabbed by the two strong men. He didn't want to spend time in this place. „Too many memories, to many memories..."

Night after night he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to dream. He would always dream about her. Nightmares. Everytime he was starting to dream, he was seeing her dying. She was pale and cold, covered in blood. She was always looking straight into his eyes. Than she was slowly closing her own and disappearing. He always saw the metal wires running through her body. She was always so deadly beatiful...He wanted to join her. Once he dreamed as he lies down, next to his lover, takes her hand in his and closes his eyes. But than she walked away without him, leaving him on the cold, metal floor.

After the dreams he always woke up with a quiet or a loud scream. He was always covered with sweat, tears and sometimes blood. One night was like this. The blood came from his mouth again. He didn't take the medicine, which the doctors gave him. He waited and hoped to die. But someone found him. Someone would always find him, sooner or later, and help him.

The only way to forget about the pain, about HER, was to work hard as hell. He worked and looked for more duties, just to forget everything.

He didn't try to kill himself yet, but everybody where sure one day he will. Especially after the day when _she_ returned to Zion.


	3. Has

Chapter 3.

"...Has..."

Two weeks after Neo left the hospital a painful memory returned to the city. An unknown ship wanted to enter gate 4. The control tower tried to make a contact with it, but there was no response. After a while they recognized the ship and opened gate number 4. The Logos finally docked to Zion. It was home again.

Neo saw the ship. He trew his work aside and ran to it. Unfortunatelly he was stopped by three soldiers, who dragged him away from the Logos.

-„I'm sorry Sir. You can't enter this ship. It can be dangerous. We don't know what's inside."- one of the man tried to calm Neo down.

Than Morpheus came.

-„What's going on?"- he asked. He saw Neo, who was held by the three men. He ran to him and ordered to let him go. „Neo, do you know what's going on? You said the Logos crushed!"

-„Yes, it was badly damaged. I left it after...Ow my God...Trinity!"- Neo shouted. „I left her there. Maybe she's alive?" He said with a hope in his voice. At the same time he was mad at himself. How could he leave her there? Maybe she didn't die? Maybe the machines healed her, just like they healed his eyes?

Neo tried to enter the ship but Morpheus stopped him. He knew something wasn't right. It scared him. Instead a group of soldiers opened the Logos's door. Neo could only stand and call „Trinity!"

After a few minuted the soldiers came out from the ship. The last one was carrying something...someone. Short black hair, pale skin, thorn clothes and peaces of metal sticking from the body.

Neo stood in disbelief. He stepped back, his mouth opened. He felt himslef going weaker. Suddenly he fell to his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes. It was Trinity's body, his Trinity... He started to sob quietly and repeat her name. Morpheus stood still and watched as her body was carried to the place where only dead belonged.

Neo could no longer stay like this. He stood up and ran after the soldiers. He followed them to a small room, where the bodies were being identified. When he entered, the soldiers were standing around a table, where she was lying. One man recognized Neo and the woman's body. He told the others to leave the room and close the door. When the room was empty, Neo stepped to Trinity's dead form, knelt by her side, took her hand in his and kissed it. Than he rose his head a little to look on her face. It was so calm and peaceful. It looked like if she was dreaming a beautiful dream. He wanted to join her dream. But now he could only watch his tears as they were falling on her body. The metal wires were still in her body. They have been shortened by the soldiers. But they didn't take them out. Her mouth was slightly opened, like if she had just kissed him. Her hair was in a mess. Her skin was still so delicate, but cold and lifeless. Neo's heart was broken, his mind was lost. His eyes became more black than before. He knew she will never come back to him. He will never be there for her again. No more lovely nights, no more friendly conversations, no more feelings, only death.

When Morpheus entered the room, he saw Neo by Trinity's side. He had seen them like this many times. When Trinity got hurt, Neo was blaming himself for her pain. He would always stand like this and guard her. Morpheus walked closer. The sight of her made him make a single sob. She was just like a daughter for him. But now she was gone. Her „father" was sad. Her trip was over. Her time was done. „The Logos flew here thanks to autopilot. Machines had fixed the ship."- he said before turning silent.

They didn't know how long were they standing above Trinity's body. The time wasn't important for them right now. They didn't care at all.

Every Zionist came for the funeral. Everybody where crying over her body. She was a hero for these people. She helped The One end the war. She made a sacrifize. Only Neo wasn't at her funeral. He couldn't go there. It was too much for him. He could only lie on the bed, toss from side to side, trying to comfort his heart „Everything that has a beggining, has an end, huh Oracle? Does it means I can't love her anymore? Did my love die?". His eyes were red, his skin almost white. He wanted to be by her site, hold her, listen to the beating of her heart, watch her breathing. She was the only sense of his life. Without her he was a shadow of a human, a lonely, poor and cold guy. Without her, he ment nothing.

Neo could hear the prayers. He could hear the cries. They were painful. He no longer wanted to listen to them. He closed his eyes and tried to remind himself the most gorgeus moments spent with her. The meeting in the club, her breath on his neck, her love confession to him and her kiss, which brought him back to life. There was still so many memories. He could hear her saying these three wonderful words „I love you". She rarely liked to show her true feelings. But it was different when she was next to him. He knew her like nobody else. She wasn't afraid to cry or laugh in his presence. She would always make him feel better, more important and loved. But never again...

The days flew away. Zion was growing in strenght. With the help of machines it was soon rebuilt. New families where created, new children were born. Morpheus became the captain of a new ship, named "Quetzalcoatlus". And Neo...

After Trinity's funeral he changed. He became cold, closed and mysterious. You could say he didn't have any feelings. Or at least he didn't show them. He didn't feel compassion or joy. He didn't speak to anyone. And everybody were scared of his sight - the look of his empty black eyes.

Only at night, when nobody could see or hear him, he could let go his pain. He cried like a little child, wishing his Angel was here. He could cry for the whole night. He was afraid of the dreams, of the darkness and of of Zion's cold, metal walls.

He was also hiding one secret. Sometimes, when his heart was hurting, he was spitting with blood. But he never took his medicine. The bleedings were getting more and more often. Sometimes it happened during the meal. He had to walk hurry to the bathroom, so nobody would see him, and clean the blood from his mouth. Sometimes the soreness of his heart was so big, that he fainted. He was found once or twice on the floor, unconscious, in a small pool of blood. But no matter what people were saying, he never listened to them and never took his medicine.

He didn't want to eat, but he was forced to. He didn't eat a lot, only small rations so the doctors were sure he won't die from starving. Sometimes he hid his food. But when THEY discovered that he haven't eaten his food, it was given to him with an injection. The needle was placed in his body even when he was struggling and tugging. He could fight and kick their medical asses, but the solution of the goof was always sent inside of him.

He didn't visit Trinity's grave often. He was there 5 or 6 times. And it was because of his reaction on this place. He started to bleed and faint. That's why he was always in a company of at least two people, who would drag him out of the cemetery.

The Matrix wasn't as dangerous as once, although the agents where still there, ready to attack those, who entered it. They were only afraid of Neo. The One could stop them using only his mind. He didn't have to dodge the bullets or even fight. But sometimes he fought to free his agression and hate. Morpheus had to look after him. He was afraid that one day Neo will start to attack innocent people in his anger. He also knew that some day Neo won't use his abilities and try to kill himself.

There was once a fight between 4 agents and Neo. The agents wanted to run away but The One was stopping them. And when one of the agents took out his gun, Neo stood in front of him on the shot line. He took off his sunglasses, lowered his arms and waited for the bullet. But when the agent finally started to shoot, Morpheus run up to Neo and pushed him away from the fire. The agents used the situation and vanished.

-„What the hell were you doing Neo !"- Morpheus shouted. „You think death will solve your problems!"

-„Non of your buisness, Morpheus. You've got Niobe. Value that..." – and Neo walked away, calling Link for an exit.


	4. An End

The last chapter, the last child of this story...

Chapter 4.

„...An End..."

A year passed away. During it everybody had to look after Neo, who was trying to commit suicide. First he cut his veins, but Kid found him just in time. Than he swallowed 30 pills of a strong medicine, but he woke up in the hospital. He was shot several times in the Matrix but never as seriously to cause death. And when he was trying to jump from Zion's highest floor, someone was always stopping and dragging him away from the balcony. Nobody knew what will he do next.

It was exactly 12 months after the Logos docked to Zion with Trinity's body on it's board. Neo was tired of his life. He didn't want anybody's help or compassion. Although a year passed, he couldn't rid off the feeling of love to her. He couldn't let go. He was once wondering is love only a chemistry, a dance of the hormons, or is it something deeper, something more serious? Now he knew the answer. Love is something above our knowledge. It's a pure beauty, a work of art. You can't describe it or understand it. You have to feel it by yourself. Love isn't about sex. It is about each others presence and warmth. It is about trust, honesty and responsibility. It is about two lonely souls, which create one perfect light. If one of them dies, the other will also die.

It was night already. Neo was lying on his bed. He was thinking about her. Every night he was thinking about her. He was trying to remember her smell, her voice and her touch. He was wondering how it would be like to marry her, have children, get old together and die in the same bed. He was also wondering, did she forget about him. Could she hear him now? „I love you Trinity..." he whispered. „I love you and I can't live without you...Please, help me die..."Than he sat down on the bed and started to stair at the darkness of his surrounding. A thought hit him „_God, why haven't I thought about it earlier?"_ He stood up and opened the door. He walked out and locked them behind him as quietly as it was possible. Then he headed downstairs. He turned into a dark corridor. There was a large magazine of old guns at the end of it. It wasn't guarded by anyone. The war ended long ago and nobody needed to use it. He stepped in and looked around. The weapons were mainly electric and caused only deep burnings. He was looking for something different. Finally he found a small gun loaded on bullets. He picked up some ammunition and headed to one special place – the graveyard. He stood above Trinity's grave, this time without any tears or worries. „Soon, my love..." and he returned to his quarter.

He sat down by his desk, lighted a candle and pulled a peace of paper. But what was he supposed to write? A goodbye letter? A testament? After a moment of thinking he finally found the right words. He wrote down „Not everything has an end..." He needn't add anything else. He loaded the gun and rose it to his head. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Than he opened them again. A small smile appeared on his face. His black eyes brightened a little. His voice was calm. He whispered „Trinity..."He was happy again. He knew nobody could stop him now. Soon the pain would be gone and his heart would be healed. He whispered „Trinity..." once more, before his eyes closed...forever...

Morpheus was in bed, lying next to Niobe, holding her close to him. He was observing her sleeping form. And when he started to driff into a sleep too, he heard a loud, short sound. Than everything went silent. A fear covered his mind. Niobe woke up.

-„What was it Morpheus?"

-„I don't know. But I'm sure it's nothing good..."

Link was working on the computer in his room when he heard the sound of a shot, comming from one of the quarters. Zee ran to him as fast as she could. „Did you hear that?"- she asked.

-„What could that be? It's the middle of the night. Everybody is probably asleep."

-„It sounded like a shot."- Zee added.

-„Wait, people are sleeping, we live in peace with the machines..."- he stopped there and thought hard. „You said it was a shot?"

-„Yes, I'm sure of it..."

Link's eyes widened. He had a bad feeling.

Ghost couldn't sleep. Kid was keeping him company. They were walking near the quarters, when they heard the shot.

-„What was that?"- Ghost asked.

-„I'm not sure. It came from that door."

-„Kid, that's Trin...I mean Neo's room! Go for Mopheus!" And so Kid did.

Everybody knew that something wrong happened and they were sure it had a connexion with Neo.. But they didn't know it was too late. It was over. There was no need to hurry. At least that's what Neo would say right now. He made the choice. He decided to follow his heart...

He woke up and tried to open his eyes but the light was burning them again. He still felt uncomfortable and strangely. He still could feel the pain in his heart. Where was he? „_Ow my God, not the hospital!.."- _it was his first thought."_No, please, no, no,no...__I don't want to live! I don't want to come back!"_

He could feel he wasn't lying on a bed. He was somewhere on the floor, cold and lonely. He started to talk to himself:

-„God...Why? Why me? Why are you doing this to me? I shot myself! I suppose to be dead...DEAD, NOT ALIVE! But, who cares...I'm the One...I'm the stupid, freakin', fuckin' ONE! But not without her...Without her I'm nobody, I'm nothing...So what now? Am I still ment to cry every night and try to commit suicide? No problem ! I will kill myself every hour, till I'll wake up, feeling _her_ touch on my skin. I don't want enybody else! Not Morpheus! Not Link or Niobe! Only _her_...My little Angel...- tears started to roll down his face.- Leave me ! I don't want your help ! I don't want to live ! Can anybody hear me !" - He rolled on his left side. He didn't yell anymore, only whispered –„Let me die, ow please let me die..."- sobs started to come from his mouth, his breathing was getting faster. He folded his arms near his head and hid his eyes from the burning light.-„Trinity, where are you? Come and take me with you...Don't you love me anymore?...Did you let go?...Please don't leave me...Help me die, my darling...Help me die..."

He was lying on the cold floor without making any move. Why didn't anybody come to him? Was he in the Zion's hospital or somewhere else? There was too many questions and no answers. He curled. Quiet sobs of crying were leaving his gripped teeth. Now he really didn't know what to do. He couldn't die, he couldn't calm down himself. He could only whispered her name over and over again, just like a left child who is calling his mother. Only this time it was a calling from a grown man, a calling for help. He felt rejected, lonely, empty and meanless. Pain and love were dancing in his heart. He knew that love cannot exist without pain. He knew that true love is a feeling which cannot die. Somehow he was happy that he found his true love_. „I found you and I lost you..." - _That's why he was suffering.

He could still hear her voice. It was so soft and warm. He was the only person she would speak like this to. For the others she was hard, icy and distant. But not for him. Her words were playing in his ears. He wanted to lay like this for the rest of his life and listen to her voice. It was so clear, so...real. She was calling him, calling his name. It was like a cure for his soul. But than..._„Neo !"_It was so loud now that it scared him. He was almost terrified. _„Neo!" _God, so beautiful. But it hurt like hell.

„_NEO !"_

He opened his eyes and pulled up his torso with his arms. He turned his head right a little and lifted his face. Nothing...He was surrounded by nothing. The brightness was all around him. But the space was empty. Where was he? Was it another nightmare? He lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly.

„_NEO !" _

„_No, it can't be. I don't want to see you. If I open my eyes, you will die, you will disappear. It's always like this. You're back and gone again. Please stop! Please..." _he shook his head, trying to get rid off his thoughts.

-„Neo?..."

It was like a whisper, but it made him stand up. He didn't turn directly to the voice. His head was still lowered down. His eyes were still closed. He was too scared to open them.

-„Trinity?..."- he finally whispered but didn't dare to look.

-„Neo..."- came the answer.

He finally opened his eyes and slowly looked in the direction of the figure. It was her. She was standing there, in front of him, dressed in her Matrix coat, Trinity, his Trinity...

For a moment he stood in silence, sure and afraid that she will vanish like a dream. But she was still there, few meters away from him, but still too far. He shook his head a little, than turned and ran to her. She did the same. They fell into each other's arms. Neo burried his face in her shoulder and started to cry quietly. She hugged her forehead to his neck and let her tears fall down on his skin.

-„Please don't go, please don't go..."- he whispered.

They couldn't stand any longer. Their legs were getting weaker. Suddenly they both collapsed on their knees but still held each other. They didn't let go.

-„Tell me you're real...Tell me you will stay..."- she started to speak. It was almost like a prayer.

Finally they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. She could see as his dead, cold, black eyes go away. Instead, warm and beautiful brown filled the emptiness. She met them with her own, blue ones, which were like an ocean during the storm, so deep and clear. He moved his face closer and half-closed his eyelids. Their breaths met. Their lips were millimeters away. She pulled closer, their mouths touched softly. First they made a fast, small kiss. But the next one was deeper. Neo finally depended the kiss, drinking her taste. She was so sweet and delicate. He didn't want to stop. His left hand moved to her cheek. Her hands held the back of his head and ran through his hair. Their lips were playing, tounges were dancing. They could taste their salty tears and growing desire. But they had to pull back, unable to hold their breath anymore. They connected their foreheads and looked at each other.

-„Why did you do that, Neo?"- she finally asked. Her tone was very sad, but soft and warm.

He knew she was asking about his suicide. He smiled, tickled her cheek with his fingers, trying to take her worried away and said the only words she needed to hear:

-„Because I love you..."


	5. Author's note I LOVE YOU ALL !

Author's note...

I would really like to thank you for your all reviews. I'm really happy you like my story. „His Dead Black Eyes" is finished and I'm working on a next tekst, this time something humouristic. I don't know when it will be done, because school takes all my free time and I'm damn tired of studying and learning. My head hurts, I wanna die, I want to get away, I want to fly away...Okey, I went too far, but really... Polish school SUCKS ! I HATE IT ! SO have a nice day, get some rest, read and write some new stories. Tell me what you think about this world. Sit downandrelax, have a glass of milk, listen to some music, calm down and try to think what we all can do to make this Earth better...

_Rock Roll ! Peace Love !_

„Joxster" 


End file.
